Wings of Hope
by Altra
Summary: Ignore the title, it does nothing for the story. Reflections of the three Magic Knights. A bit depressing, not a fluffy fic...and yet, surprising sappy... hmm... R/R!


A/N: All right! Here's my first Magic Knight Rayearth fic. The name means absolutely nothing. It does nothing for this story so just think 'oh pretty title' and then ignore it, k? k.  
  
Wings of Hope  
  
  
A silent wind ruffled the blue hair of a young girl. Quietly, she brushed the long, soft strands out of her face. Salty tears flowed rhythmically down her pale cheeks.  
"Umi, are you feeling all right?" Umi recognized that voice. It belonged to Rei, her oldest friend. "Is there anything I can do to help you, Umi?" Umi turned around slowly. Her sapphire eyes met the light emerald ones of Rei.  
"Rei, you are such a good friend, and I really wish you could help me but... I... this problem... I..." Unable to continue, Umi buried her face in her hands. **Why? Oh God, why did I have to leave Cephiro? why did I have to leave you Clef?** A pair of arms wrapped around her.  
"Umi, I might not be able to help you solve your problem, but if you ever need a shoulder..." Umi looked up into Rei's smiling face. "C'mon! Lets get away from this cold lake! I think some hot chocolate is in order! Are ya up to it?" Once again Umi looked up into her friends eyes, and then out to the lake.  
"Thank-you Rei. But I should be going home now. If I don't get going my mom and dad are gonna think I have a boyfriend." Rei's laughter rang through the misty air.  
"Well then I'll see you around Umi!" Rei started running, she turned her head back, smiled and waved. Umi smiled and waved back. *Well, I really should get home.*  
With that thought she turned, and walked away, her figure fading into the fog.  
  
  
Hikaru Point of View  
  
  
**Why do I feel like this?** In the center of a large room sat a young girl. Long, red hair, restrained in a braid, hung over her shoulder. A light breeze flowed through the open doors of the dojo. Her eyes fluttered open. Before her sat a young man. He looked much older then the girl before him.  
"Hikaru, your brothers, all three of us, are truly worried about you."  
"Satoru, it really isn't anything you three should worry about." Satoru looked into his only sisters ruby eyes. "Want to spar?" Satoru looked into his sisters eyes again. Confusion, frustration, pain, all were evident.  
"Fine. But this time lets use the practice equipment. Masaru still has a bruise from your last encounter." Both of the Shidous pulled on the bulky protective gear.  
Slowly both walked into the center of the dojo. Quickly both took up the fighting stance.  
"Begin." Satoru was amazed. Hikaru's fighting was more of a dance them kendo.  
Fury burning through her soul, her very meaning. the fire inside her was unlike anything she had experienced before. **Cephiro, you were always warm, caring, dependable.** Her concentration drifted from the laboring brother. **Lavendar pools, shadows, is that all you were Lantis?** Hikaru pondered the question she always asked herself.  
"No," she whispered. Satorus breath came in ragged succession, one dominating before the other left. A red flash zapped through his defense.  
Hikaru held her bokka (sp?) up against Satoru's neck. Kakeru blinked. **This can't be Hikaru! My little sister never tries so hard to defeat people!**  
**Lantis, you may be nothing but a shadow now, but I will always love you.**  
  
Fuu's Point of View  
  
A lone figure quickly walked down the deserted ally way and into the flooded streets of Tokyo. Her short blonde hair was restrained under the woolen hood of her coat. Her pale face had the look of one who had seen many trials. Quickly, a pale hand shot out of its warm haven to adjust the glasses which covered her eyes. Quietly she cast her eyes down, watching the pavement but not really seeing it.  
"Ferio..." she whispered. His green hair, autumn eyes, every she looked he was there. Quickly, a tear streaked down her face, landing on the cold cement ground.  
"Fuu! Fuu!" Fuu turned around to see where the voice had come from. A girl with long brown hair pushed her way through the crowded street.  
"Kuu? What are you doing out here?" Fuu asked, a slight tone of pain in her voice.  
"I was about to ask you the same question." Kuu's light voice seemed to carry over the noise of the crowded street. Fuu opened her mouth to answer, when Kuu hugged her tightly.  
"Kuu?" Fuu felt herself tensing up.  
"Dear sister, please tell me if anything is wrong. You haven't been yourself." Slowly tears began streaming out of her eyes. The crystal drops fell with even more intensity. Quickly she wrapped her arms around her taller sister. Kuu's brown hair felt soft and warm under her hands. Slowly, she pulled away from her older sister.  
"Th-Thank-you Kuu," Fuu said, while brushing the crystal tears out of her eyes. "But , really, there is nothing to worry about-" Kuu put her hand up over Fuu's mouth.  
"Don't say that Fuu. I know something is wrong. Today you are even sadder then I have ever seen you. I know you said that you had someone to talk to but I just want you to be happy, little sister." Kuu smiled down on Fuu.  
Looking back down to the ground Fuu smiled. **Yes, I do have friends, and people who care.** "Thank-you Kuu. Thank-you so much!" Fuu clasped her hands together and smiled at her sister.  
Kuu smiled sweetly. "Thats the Fuu I know! Come on! Lets go buy some pastries!" Kuu grabbed Fuu's hands and proceeded to pull her down the busy sidewalk.  
"But, older sister, won't Mother and Father worry?" Fuu asked, dumbfounded.  
"Don't worry about it! I'll call them from the bakery!"  
"But Kuu!" Fuu's voice was lost in the noise of the street. A small grin appeared on her face. **Ferio I would have loved for you to meet my family, but then again, I simply love you.**  
  
  
  
A/N: Sappy I know. Kinda depressing, I know. No where near good, I know (I've got this inferiority complex when it comes to writing). Please R/R! Flames are welcome. Hell, give me anything.  
  



End file.
